


Hall of Games

by syksynrunoilija



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: #gaymers, LaeppaVika AU, M/M, se nörttitarina jonka jokainen tarvitsee elämäänsä
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syksynrunoilija/pseuds/syksynrunoilija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elämä on samaa tylsyyttä päivästä toiseen. Kunnes ei enää olekaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hall of Games

**Author's Note:**

> Ehkä pitkästyttävin idea ficciin ikinä. Ja silti oon liian innoissani :D
> 
> Tähän ei tule säännöllisiä päivityksiä, koska olen saanut elämän.

Kylmä värisytti tummalla hupparilla peitettyä kehoa. Maa oli jo jäässä, lehtipuut täysin paljaina ja lumeton ilta pimensi koko kadun. Jalat liukastelivat auton oven pamahtaessa kiinni. Ja se helvetin auto oli pelkkä ruosteinen peltilehmä. Hyvä että vielä liikkui.

Rauski vaappui hyristen kohti kaksoisovia, joissa luki isolla printillä _Hall of_ _Games_ sekä jonkinnäköiset aukioloajat. Hän tarttui huurtuneeseen kahvaan ja veti oven auki. Hellivä lämpö löi välittömästi vasten kasvoja ja toivotti hänet tervetulleeksi.

Aulaan asti kulkeutui vaimeasti elektronista tunnelmamusiikkia. Rauski kopisteli ajatuksissaan kenkiään lattiaa vasten, vaikka lunta ei vielä ollutkaan. Seinällä huomiota vaati lappu, joka ystävällisesti ohjeisti riisumaan kengät ennen ”olohuoneeseen” astumista. Rauski teki työtä käskettyä, hieman utuisessa mielentilassa.

Rauski taiteili itsensä pienen kenkämeren yli aulan sisäsuulle, josta avautui häikäisevä näky vasemmalle. Avara tila kattoi järjestyslukujen mukaan 12 upeaa keilarataa koko seinän pituudelta. Yksi rata oli käytössä. Rauski ei voinut muuta kuin tuijottaa, ja vannotti itsensä pitämään suun kiinni, vaikka yllätys olikin melkoinen. Vaatimaton aula antoi olettaa sisätiloista jotain aivan erilaista.

”Moi,” kuului oikealta hengästynyt tervehdys. Vähän karhea, matala. Rauski kääntyi hitaasti ääntä päin. Ja nyt se leuka sitten loksahti. ”Sori, takahuoneessa on siivousprojekti meneillää. Hyvä, että ollaan tajuttu laittaa toi kello oveen. En ois muuten kuullu sua.”

_Nii mikä kello?_ Rauski kurkkasi hitaasti olkansa yli, tuntien olonsa aivan saatanan tyhmäksi. _Ai, toi._ Hän katsoi takaisin mieheen tiskin takana. Sillä oli yllään tumma liivi valkoisen t-paidan päällä. Nimikyltti kiilteli integroitujen minikattolamppujen valossa, vähän vinossa, koska leveät hartiat pingottivat asun ryttyyn rinnan kohdalta. Miehen blondatut hiukset oli kammattu siististi taakse. Rauski vilkaisi sen silmiä, mutta käänsi katseensa nopeasti. _Nyt se turpa rullalle ja rulla taskuun._

Rauski selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Mulla ois vanha ilmakiekkopöytä mun autossa. Oisitteko te tarvinnu?”

Mies hymyili vähän vinosti. ”Mä voin tulla kattoo sen läpi. Meil ei ookaan ilmakiekkoo vielä ollenkaa, vaikka bilispöydät sun muut löytyy. Sä oot aika onnekas,” se sanoi, äänessä kiinnostuksen sävyä. Se kiersi lennokkaasti palvelutiskin ja nappasi mustan nahkatakin naulakosta. Rauski seurasi sitä sanattomana. He nitkuttivat kengät jalkaan, ja pian Rauski hengitti taas kirpeää pakkasilmaa. ”Onkohan siinä kaikki osat tallel?”

”Joo, ainaki olin kattovinani. Se on aika hyväs kunnossa,” Rauski selitti samalla, kun avasi peräkontin. Näky sisäpuolella sai blondin miehen silmät kiilumaan.

”Siis… täähän on upee. Tosi retro. Mistä ihmeestä sä sait tän?” se kysyi hämmästyneenä. Rauski ei viitsinyt katsoa sen liian hyvännäköistä naamaa tuntiessaan kuumotuksen kaulassaan ja poskillaan.

”Se jäi mulle ukin kuolinpesästä.”

Rauski katsoi parin sekunnin ajan edessään höyrystyvää miehen hengitystä. ”Otan osaa.” Miehen sormi lipui pöydän puisen jalan pintaa pitkin. ”Eiköhän mun pomo innostu tästä tarpeeks. Ootsä varma et haluut myydä tän?”

Rauski nyökkäsi. ”Ei sillä mulle mitään arvoo oo. Ehkä se saa täällä taas käyttöö.”

”Mä voin luvata sille uuden elämän täällä,” mies totesi varovaisen humoristisesti ja Rauskin vilkaistessa sitä se hymyili liian tyytyväisenä pöydälle.

”Okei… No, kannetaaks se sisälle?”

Blondi havahtui materialismimaailmastaan ja nyökkäsi. Rauski tarttui pikaisesti kohmeisilla sormillaan pöydän jalkaan ja tuki toisella kädellä pöytää alta. Blondin sormenpää hipaisi Rauskin kämmenselkää ja sai hänet henkäisemään yllätyksestä. Kättä kihelmöi. Mies haki katsekontaktia, laski kolmeen – ja pian pöytä seisoi uljaana _Hall of Games_ in parkkipaikalla kylmässä lokakuun illassa.

”Mikä sun nimi muuten on?” mies kysyi, kun he puuskuttivat molemmat vasten auton perää. Pöytä oli yllättävän painava. Kylmä ilmavirta toi viiltävää kipua kurkun tienoille. Rauski ojensi kätensä.

”Voit sanoo vaan Rauskiks.” Blondi tarttui ojennettuun käteen ja puristi sitä voimakkaasti.

”zappis.” Rauski luki saman myös nimikyltistä seistessään nyt tarpeeksi lähellä.

Puhisten he kantoivat pöydän sisälle zappis edellä. Rauski oli jälleen kiitollinen sisätilan lämmöstä, ja tyytyi nojaamaan infotiskiin sormiaan hupparin hihoissa lämmitellen. zappis tutkaili pöytää kuin innostunut pikkupoika, sormeili jokaista sen koloa ja naarmua.

”Tää on aivan täydellinen,” se totesi vihdoin suoristaessaan selkänsä. Ja hymyili taas vinosti. ”Mä käyn vielä varmistamassa pomolta että saan ostaa tän. Jossä viittit oottaa tässä hetken?”

”Joo,” Rauski kiirehti sanomaan, vaikka zappiksen selkä jo loittoni. Hän vilkaisi kelloa infotiskin seinällä. 23.46. Hän oli bongannut aukioloajoista, että paikka menisi arkena puoliltaöin kiinni. Viimeinen ilakoitseva keilausporukkakin varmaan lähtisi kohta.

Kuumotus ei suostunut laskeutumaan naamalta. Rauski taputteli poskiaan ja yritti hengittää syvään, mutta mahalaukun voltit vain kiihtyivät, kun hän sulki silmänsä ja kuvitteli vahingossa zappiksen kasvot mieleensä. Sen vinon hymyn.

”...vähän pintakäsittelyä, mutta se ois täydellinen meille,” zappiksen ääni voimistui ja mies tuli edellä työntöovesta. Heti sen jälkeen samasta ovesta putkahti esiin nainen, jolla oli lyhyet räikeänvioletit hiukset siistillä ponnarilla ja samanlaiset vaatteet kuin zappiksella.

Käsi lensi naisen söpön suun eteen. ”Sano ettei toi oo ilmakiekko?!”

zappis hymyili sitä vinoa hymyä ja nyt se yletti sen silmiin. Nainen kiersi palvelutiskin ja kurottui koskettamaan hiukan pölyttynyttä ilmakiekkopöytää. Sen silmissä paloi samainen kiihtymys, kuin zappiksen silmissä oli palanut vain hetki sitten.

”Kyllä se on just se,” zappis totesi kylmän rauhallisesti katsoessaan pomoaan tiskin toiselta puolelta. Nainen silitti pöydän pintaa tasaisella kämmenellä Rauskin tuijottaessa hämillään vierestä. Tilanne näytti olevan naiselle lähes orgasminen… Voiko joku vanha romu tosiaan olla jollekin noin tärkeä?

”Tarjootkin sit varmasti kerralla hyvää summaa sun herrasmiehelles,” nainen sanoi kääntyessään ja hymyili Rauskille onnellisena. Rauski tunsi olonsa oudoksi – hän oli kuin joulukinkku, josta kaikki haluaisivat palasen. Nainen onneksi kuitenkin käänsi katseensa nopeasti työntekijäänsä, harppoi tämän luo tiskille ja muiskautti poskelle. ”Mä tiesin, että sä osaat,” se vakuutti näpäyttäen zappiksen leveitä poskia sormillaan ja Rauski ei voinut estää pientä oksennusrefleksiä. Hän pyrki kuitenkin pitämään sen mahdollisimman huomaamattomana.

”Joo joo, Iitu,” zappis pyöritteli silmiään huokaisten. Pieni puna levisi sen naamalle.

”Mutta hyvää yötä molemmille, sä voit zappis lähteä kun oot saanu kaupat tehtyä,” Iitu ilmoitti lähestulkoon laulaen ja katosi jonnekin takahuoneeseen. zappis katsoi hetken sen perään häkeltyneenä.

”...Okei,” se sanoi Rauskille massiivisia kulmiaan kohottaen ja kääntyi etsimään jotain kaapista, joka nojasi infotiskin seinää vasten. ”Sori taas kauheesti. Mä en oo ikinä nähny pomoo tollasena. Ootas ku mä löytäsin...” se pläräsi joitain lappusia nopein sormin. Se löysi etsimänsä ja länttäsi esitäytetyn paperin tiskille. ”Pitää täyttää tällänen luovutustodistus. Mä oon nopee,” zappis vakuutti ja taikoi kynän jostain. Rauski tutkaili hiljaisena, kun zappis kirjoitti paperiin esineen nimen, jonkin numeron ja päiväyksen sekä allekirjoituksensa. Sen allekirjoituksen vieressä oli vielä tyhjä tila, ja zappis käänsi paperin häneen päin. ”Mä voisin tarjota tosta 240 euroa,” zappis ilmoitti pokkana.

Rauski haukkasi ilmaa terävästi, vilkaisi zappista ja sen vakavaa ilmettä.

”Ootsä nyt ihan varma et haluut myydä ton? Toi on oikeesti aika aarre,” se kysyi vielä kerran osoittaen pitkällä sormella pöytää. Rauski päästi pidätellyn hengityksen, tarttui kynään ja raapusti puumerkkinsä viivalle päättäväisesti.

”Joo,” hän tokaisi varmasti. ”Mä oon aika helpottunu, että joku ottaa ton.”

”Usko mua, mä oon onnellinen, että sä tulit tänne ensin,” zappis sanoi lämpimästi. Se kätteli Rauskia jälleen. ”Haluutsä noi rahat miten?”

_Sä voisit maksaa luonnossa_ , oli ensimmäinen ajatus Rauskin likaisessa päässä. Voi jumalauta. ”Mä voisin ottaa käteisenä.”

zappis hymyili, otti luovutustodistuksen, leimasi ja rei'itti sen ja laittoi kai johonkin lokeroon tiskin alla. Se näppäili summan kassasta ulos ja kaivoi setelit ja repäisi kuitin Rauskille ripein ottein. Rauski otti rahat vastaan vähän haikeana. _Tähänkö tää kohtaaminen loppuu..?_

Rauski oli jo kääntymäisillään ulko-ovea kohti. ”Okei, no tota...”

”Oota.” zappis etsi jälleen jotain tiskin alta. Se ilmeisesti löysi etsimänsä, pienen keltaisen kartongin palan, jossa oli jotain printtiä. Se katsoi Rauskia intensiivisesti, jotenkin arvioiden. Rauski kurtisti kulmiaan, tuntien olonsa epämukavaksi. ”Mä mietin et...”

”Hm?”

Pienen tauon jälkeen zappis hymyili tosi pienesti. ”Älä sit kerro Iitulle.”

Sarjakuvakysymysmerkit leijuivat Rauskin korvien vieressä, kun hän tuijotti zappiksen pöydän ylle kumartunutta kehoa. Se kirjoitti jotain korttiin. Pian se nosti päänsä ja ojensi kortin eteenpäin. Rauski tarttui siihen tönköin sormin.

”Jos sä tulisit joskus takas,” se sanoi varovasti ja sen siniharmaat silmät olivat jotenkin epävarmat ja varjostetut. Rauski vain nyökkäsi, eikä osannut muuta.

”No, öitä,” hän toivotti kohteliaisuuttaan.

”Öitä.”

Rauski pikakäveli autolleen ja vasta sisällä hengähti. Ilma autossa oli jo ehtinyt kylmetä. Hengitys tuli höyryävänä ulos. Kun Rauski vihdoin uskalsi katsoa korttia, hän ei ollut uskoa silmiään.

_Lahjakortti_

_Arvo 20€_

_Rauskille_

_Hall of Games_


End file.
